


Ice Rink

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Virgil goes ice skating for the first time.





	Ice Rink

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea i received last night from chemicalyimbalancedromance on tumblr.

The lights strung through the trees shone brightly, emitting a soft glow. The ice rink was busy, but not overwhelmingly so. Roman, Patton and Logan sat on a nearby bench, eagerly pulling on and tying the rental skates. Ice skating had become a yearly tradition for the three of them to do, making sure to go before the rink was taken down when spring arrived.

Except this time there was four of them. After Virgil had been welcomed into their group, and started dating Roman not long after, he had been joining in on more and more of their activities.

Virgil stood off to the side, anxiously fumbling with the skates in his hands. This wasn’t the best idea. Anything could happen, they could break a bone! The blade was way too small to be safe, it was a death trap!

“Virge, you ready?” Patton asked, standing and carefully making his way onto the ice. Logan wasn’t far behind, slightly wobbling as he stepped onto the ice before taking Patton’s hand and steadying himself.

“Yeah I-uh,” Virgil stammered, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Kiddo?” Patton cut in, looking concerned.

Virgil shook his head slightly, took a deep breath, and plastered on a smile of fake confidence, “I’m fine. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Neither Patton or Logan looked convinced, sharing a concerned look before deciding to drop the subject. With a hiss of their skates gliding across the ice, they were gone.

Virgil watched their retreating figures with a sense of dread. If he didn’t go on they’d know something was definitely up. He sighed, moving the skates to be held in one hand while the other was raked through his hair. He’d just have to bite the bullet and hope the others decided to go home soon, which was unlikely.

“Hey, hot topic, you coming?”

Roman’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. He had stood from his earlier position on the bench and was now looking expectantly at Virgil. Crap!

“Y-yeah, uh-I’ll just be a m-minute,” Virgil stammered, sounding a lot less confident than when he had spoken to Patton and Logan.

Roman raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking down to the skates still in Virgil’s hand and back up to his eyes. “You’ve never been ice skating before, have you?”

“I’ve never been asked before.”

Romans eyes softened at that. He sighed, taking the skates from Virgil’s hand before leading him over to the bench. “C’mon get the skates on before I pull you onto the ice barefoot.”

Virgil heaved a sigh as he took one of the skates from Roman and pulled it on, tying it tightly for good measure. It felt heavy and unnatural on his foot, he’d never be able to understand how people balanced on these things. He took the other one, doing the same. There was no doubt he wanted they felt extremely odd, they looked out of place and clunky when paired with his usual dark clothing. Lifting his gaze to the ice sent a sense of dread plummeting into his stomach. He couldn’t do this. No no no no no!

Roman placed a hand on his arm, a grounding presence. “You’re gonna be fine. People do this every day.” He stood, pulling Virgil with him.

He wobbled, clinging to Roman’s arm. The other chuckled, walking towards the ice rink. He peeled Virgil’s arm from around his own, choosing instead to intertwine their fingers. Roman stepped out onto the ice, his arm stretching out behind him as Virgil stayed safely on solid ground.

As Virgil went to step out onto the ice, his legs locked. He froze, eyes widening and heartbeat racing. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, each thought passing too quickly to get a proper grip on.

Roman spun to face his boyfriend, an understanding look on his face. He stepped closer, taking Virgil’s other hand in his own. “It’s always scary the first time. The first step is always the hardest…but I’m here, and I won’t let you fall.”

Virgil stared unsurely at him, looking into his eyes to see if he meant it or not. He didn’t really have a reason not to trust him, he was the one who insisted that Virgil tagged along. He braced himself and stepped out onto the ice.

Instantly, Roman tightened his grip on Virgil’s hands. He slowly started skating backwards, staying close to the wall (more for Virgil’s sake than his own).

Virgil kept his eyes locked onto Roman’s, silently working up the courage to look around. Slowly, his eyes drifted from Roman down to his feet. He was doing it. He was on the ice! Sure, he was being pulled along but he was ice skating!

He let a grin appear as he looked back to Roman, who gave him a beaming smile in return. “You’re doing it, Virge!” he exclaimed, moving away from the wall and further into the centre of the rink.

“No, Roman!” Virgil exclaimed as he felt his legs wobble and bend at the knee. However, he was too late as Roman started to spin, dragging Virgil along.

It happened in mere seconds. Virgil tripped over his own feet as he desperately tried to regain some form of balance, fell, and took Roman down with him. They landed with a thud, sending a slight ache weaving down his back. Roman landed on top of him a few seconds later with a slight “oof!” He pushed himself up on his hands, looking sheepish and concerned.

“Virgil, I’m so sorry!” Roman exclaimed, looking down at the other below him with concern.

Virgil’s look of shock soon melted into laughter. Desperately he tried to stifle the giggles that seemed determined to come out.

Roman let a beaming smile overtake his look of concern, letting himself join in Virgil’s laughter. He looked down at his boyfriend below him in a new light, his eyes sparkled with mirth, and his rosy cheeks broke through the pale foundation. He felt a comforting warmth spread through his chest at the thought that he had caused that look. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil’s nose before clambering to his feet, pulling a deeply blushing Virgil with him.

“Oh my gosh! Are you kiddos okay?” Patton exclaimed, hurrying over as quick as he could without falling. Logan wasn’t far behind, though his skating was a little shakier than Patton’s

“Yeah Pat, I think we’re just fine,” Roman smiled, wrapping a comforting arm around Virgil’s waist.

A while after, they all sat on the bench and pulled off the skates, high on the adrenaline and euphoria skating bought. Virgil looked over at Roman, silently thanking him for stopping the skating from being a complete disaster. What would he do without him?


End file.
